This application requests partial support for a conference entitled "Introduction of Macromolecules into Eukaryotic Cells" to be held from June 25-29, 1984 at Proctor Academy, Andover, New Hampshire, under the auspices of the Cordon Research Conferences. The meeting will have two focuses (1) current methodologies for manipulating introduction and expression of exogenous DNA (or RNA) sequences in mammalian cells in vitro and in vivo; (2) rearrangements of DNA at the genomic level in several eukaryotic systems. The meeting should bring together molecular and cell geneticists from diverse fields.